There may be numerous potential sources of errors in computational, communicating, and data storing systems and data processing including algorithmic and data structure errors, compilation mistakes, errors in design specification and design implementation, manufacturing faults, environmental impact, inadequate operational conditions, data alternations, and intentional malicious attacks. Essentially all technological and application trends may be likely to have additional negative impact on the error rates and their impact. For example, feature scaling may exponentially increase the likelihood of radiation errors. Also, the exponentially growing rate of integration may make difficult to produce manufacturing error free integrated circuits and systems. Finally, the complexity of application grows at significantly higher rates than the computational capabilities of silicon. One of the ramifications of a more efficient use of silicon may be increased number of design errors. Even more importantly may be that optimization of all design metrics, including clocking speed, energy, area, manufacturing and testing cost, latency, throughput and reliability, may be inevitably related to the ability to address error. And the ability to address error may be particularly important to low power and/or energy minimization/reduction, and debugging, among other goals.